Forfeit
by satsuki momoi
Summary: Ryouta, inikah alasannya mengapa kau lebih memilih terbang dan mati di udara dibanding bersamaku? [Tetsuya/Ryouta]


**Fujimaki tadatoshi own Kuroko no Basuke****黒子のバスケ****all stars**

.

.

.

.

Kadang-kadang aku akan pergi ke taman kota ketika hari muram dan berawan, ketika percobaan ke-1-10.088-ku gagal, dan ketika aku merindukannya.

Hanya kali ini aku datang kesini untuk alasan yang berbeda. Apa yang kulakukan untuk ke-10.089 kalinya dalam hidupku, hari ini, membuahkan hasil.

Semenjak aku kehilangan siluet keemasan dari objek bola mataku, apa yang kutakuti akan suatu hari yang akan datang, benar-benar terjadi. Inilah hari yang kutakuti.

Hari dimana tak ada lagi tujuan hidup.

Bangunan coklat —gereja itu semakin tua dan kusam. Pohon-pohon apel itu —aku yakin ia telah menghasilkan berkeranjang-keranjang apel setiap tahunnya. Dan kelompok-kelompok anak kecil yang biasa bermain di dalam kolam pasir itu sudah lama tak ada —mereka mungkin telah tumbuh besar dan lebih memilh bermain _video game_ di rumahnya yang hangat. Yang tersisa hanyalah bayangan seorang blonde berseragam pilot sedang berayun dengan senyum khasnya di salah satu sisi ayunan dengan koper tergeletak di dalam kolam pasir.

Aku sadar waktu tidak pernah menungguku, dan aku telah membuangnya begitu banyak.

Ia telah lama meninggalkanku —katanya ke suatu tempat yang tak terjangkau, tak mungkin kucapai, tak ada di peta, dan bahkan jika aku berlayar mengarungi samudera.

Aku sudah muak pada perasaan hampa sepanjang hidup, kesepian yang menggerogotiku dan bahkan aku paham betul bagaimana sakitnya ditinggalkan sampai-sampai —terasa hambar.

Lagi-lagi hari menggelap, menyembunyikan matahari dan menggantinya dengan bulan.

Lagi-lagi aku akan kembali masuk laboratorium, mengenakan jas dan goggle-ku, bekerja dengan para para orangtua itu dan bergelut sampai datangnya fajar, menidurkan diriku sepanjang siang —aku takut pada sinar dan warnanya yang begitu cerah, seolah senang menyaksikanku menderita karena mengingatnya.

Aku baru saja hendak berdiri dan pergi dari taman ketika seorang gadis muda menghampiriku, menarik ujung jas ku.

"Ini untuk tuan," dengan senyum yang masih tertahan di wajahnya, ia menyerahkan kanvas dengan guratan-guratan kuas di permukaannya, menggambarkan seorang lelaki dengan rambut biru muda yang sedang duduk di bangku taman dengan tangan menggenggam kopi hangat dalam _paper cup_ —aku.

"Ini apa?" ia menggembungkan pipinya, "Tuan, aku pernah melihat keindahan tersembunyi yang tak disaksikan siapapun. ada milyaran palet warna yang tak ada di pastel minyak ataupun akrilik, itu adalah pulau di atas awan. Jika tuan ingin melihatnya, pergilah naik pesawat dan lihatlah palet warna itu sepuluh menit sebelum jam lima pagi. Sudah ya! Semoga Tuan bahagia!"

Ia berlari dan menghilang di ujung gang.

"Terimakasih."

Dan aku dengan segala kebodohanku berari ke apartemenku. Menyeruakkan beberapa kaus ke dalam _Jansport_ biru muda lusuh, dan pergi dengan uang yang sudah lama kutimbun. Aku tak pernah menghitungnya, yang pasti jumlahnya cukup untuk membeli beberapa unit rumah dan mobil.

Kereta membawaku menuju _airport_.

Aku membeli tiket maskapai penerbangan paling mahal, maskapai yang mempekerjakan sekaligus menewaskan Ryouta, _flight _pukul sebelas malam yang artinya satu jam lagi, menuju Connecticut.

Aku tahu aku menyedihkan. Kaus dan _jeans_-ku lusuh. Sejak dia meninggalkanku, aku tak pernah pergi belanja dan hanya menenggelamkan diriku di dalam laboratorium.

Aku sudah tahu.

Ada yang aneh denganku ketika pagi itu aku menyalakan tv yang selama ini hanya menjadi hiasan, duduk di depannya dengan roti panggang dan susu. Mereka bilang pesawat itu tiba-tiba saja kehilangan kendali sesaat sebelum _landing_, dan ia, bersama seratus penumpangnya tenggelam dalam dinginnya Samudera Arktik. Mereka bilang, sudah dipastikan seluruh awak dalam pesawat itu tak selamat, dan pencarian mustahil dilakukan karena dinginnya suhu di laut itu.

_Persetan._

Itu sudah bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Kini, aku kehilangan dia dan apa yang menjadi tujuanku sudah tercapai. Tak ada yang lebih buruk dari hari ini, karena aku kehilangan kemudi atas hidupku sendiri. Tak ada destinasi, aku hanya seonggok daging yang kesepian, tak punya semangat hidup, tak dikenal apalagi dicari, tak dianggap dan tak berarti.

Tak ada tatapan yang ku hiraukan, aku hanya terus melangkahkan kaki, mengantri di imigrasi dan menuju _gate_ lalu masuk pesawat.

Aku tertegun.

Inilah tempatnya bekerja, inilah mimpinya, inilah yang ia bangga-banggakan pada semua orang. Sebelumnya, perjalananku dengan pesawat tak menimbulkan kesan apapun. Aku pergi karena aku memang harus pergi bersekolah dan bekerja, tak ada rasa terkesan atau kesal.

Aku berjalan ke arah kiri dari pintu masuk, mendudukan diriku pada _first class seat_. Bahkan ketika tirai tipis itu tersingkap sedikit, aku sudah mampu melihat pilot yang mengoperasikan tombol-tombol rumit. Ada siluet keemasan disana.

_Ryouta, harusnya kau kan yang mengemudikan pesawatnya?_

Yang kutahu tiba-tiba saja pesawat sudah lepas landas dan aku sudah berada di langit. Setelah menolak makanan yang ditawarkan pramugari, aku membiarkan diriku terjaga. Tak ada orang disekelilingku —hanya aku di _first class seat_. Membiarkan diriku berpikir dan menemukan tujuan hidup yang lain, memaksakan diriku agar lebih bersemangat dan ceria, mencoba keluar dari karakterku —kau sudah gila Tetsuya.

Entah sudah berapa lama aku terjaga, dan seperti tersengat langsung melongokan kepalaku ke jendela. Sudah kebiruan ternyata.

4.40 am

Sepuluh menit menjelang keindahan yang dikatakan gadis itu. Aku cukup naïf jika mempercayainya —tidak, kau memang naïf karena itulah alasan kau pergi sekarang.

4.50 am

Sesuatu yang tak mampu kudeskripsikan, bahkan dengan menggunakan rumus-rumus yang ada di kepalaku. Bulan dan tiga bintang jelas terlihat olehku. Ada warna ungu, biru tua, biru kehijauan, biru muda, putih, —ada milyaran jenis warna yang tak terlukis dengan pastel minyak dan akrilik, dan di ujung sana ada warna jingga keemasan yang terus mendominasi dan mendorong palet warna-warna tua di atasnya, dan apa yang dikatakan gadis itu benar —_inilah keindahan tersembunyi, pulau di atas awan._

_Ryouta, inikah alasannya mengapa kau lebih memilih terbang dan mati di udara dibanding bersamaku?_

.

.

.

.

.

=/=

**he promised not to tell, but the thoughts nagged away at his in an attempt to persecute his further more. Hadn't her departure been enough?**


End file.
